The Runaway Trainer
by Silence-aura
Summary: Since Ash was six he was treated like a slave by his adoptive family. Ash has had enough and on his tenth birthday decides to go on his journey with or without consent. Follow Ash as he runs away from home, meets new friends and learns new things.


**The armored bunnies are promising me sleepless nights if I don't post this...(sigh)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in anyway. This idea came to me when I read this fanfic called 'The Rogue'.**

/Onto the story!

\- A young boy, almost ten with raven hair sighed as he looked out the window. His heart laced with sorrow when he saw a mother crossing the street with her child. He missed his mother. Since she died when he was six he had been living with Professor Oak.

(flashback about four years ago)

A six year old boy stood in front of a grave, surrounded by the inhabitants of the small town. They had come to say their final goodbyes to the kind-hearted mother everyone knew. On the grave spelt the words:  
'Here lies Delia Ketchum. She was a gentle and kind mother, friend, and wife.' Only after the crowds had gone did the devastated boy break down in tears. "mom" he whispered as he hugged the grave. The boy knew soon he will be taken away by child protective services, he had no other relatives, as his father had disappeared two years prior. The sky darkened as the sky began to cry as well. A few minutes later an old man walked up to the boy. "Ash" the professor said. Ash quickly wiped his tears away and turned to see professor Oak. Professor Oak knelt down on one knee to look at the boy face to face. "Ash, I heard you don't have any relatives." he started with a soft voice. "I want to help you Ash." the boy turned around putting his back to the old professor. "How can you help me? You Can't bring my mom back!" he barked out tears pooled in his eyes once again. " I know, but I can offer you a home" the professor told him. Ash quickly turned around and looked at the professor in shock. "Really?" Ash chocked out, hope shined in his eyes. "Really" the old man responded holding his hand. "but first let's get out of this rain." Professor Oak gave the boy an encouraging smile as the boy watched him. The boy blinked keeping his eyes closed for a bit in thought. After coming to a decision the boy opened his eyes. He grabbed the professors hand, showing his trust for the old man.

(flashback ended)

Another sigh escaped Ash. His trust had ended up destroying him. After the adoption agency stopped checking up a month after that day, Professor Oak's kind facade disappeared.

(Flashback one month after the first one)

"Here you go Ash, a gift I made for you to celebrate you living here for a whole month!" Professor Oak exclaimed as he handed Ash a box. Ash gave a small 'thanks' and opened the box to find two wide black metal bracelets with a beautiful blue circuit design. "wow." Ash breathed out as he quickly put them on (one on each wrist). A cough brought their attention to the child service worker. They both smiled sheepishly. "Oh um sorry Ms. Dole we completely forgot about you." the professor apologized but the woman just smiled. "It's quite alright" she said "I better be leaving however, this was the last visit. Everything checks out." Ms. Dole said her farewell. When she closed the door Ash turned to Professor Oak. "So what are we going to do to day gramps?" he asked cheerily as he held out his hand at the man he began to see as a grandpa over the past month. However instead of the fond smile that was always present on the old mans face there was a scowl. "It's Professor Oak to you, Ash Ketchum, and YOU will be doing quite a lot" he growled out and the smirked as he dropped a long list ( the length of a dinner table) in Ash's hand. The boy stared at his surrogate grandfather in confusion and shock. His face suddenly lit up as he came to a conclusion. "Wow gramps, you got me good. I didn't know you pulled pran-" He was suddenly cut of when the space between the edges of his bracelets suddenly closed. Ash then noticed a remote in Professor Oak's hand. "Go do the work!" The professor yelled but the boy just stood there, unmoving. The old man huffed out in annoyance but then a menacing look crossed his face. He pressed a button on the control. One..two..and three seconds passed when suddenly pain went through Ash's body, originating from the professor's 'gift'. Ash tried to pry them off but they wouldn't budge. After a long ten seconds Professor Oak turned of the electricity. It took a minute for Ash to get back his bearings. Then the professor decided to try again. "Go and do the things on the list, or else." This time Ash ran to do the chores.

(flashback ended)

- **That's the end of the chapter. YAY! Now the bunnies will have to leave me alone, right...  
Anyways. I want to know how to improve, so please give me suggestions on how to make my story better. Flames will be used to forge my story, so please comment. I know I'm a pretty lousy writer so constructive criticism is welcome.**

 **Fluffy Armor: Ha ha ha ha ha they will never leave u alone. Not in till u finish every chapter.**

 **... (sigh) well I'm doomed...**


End file.
